


House of Wax | Haikyuu

by 1800angst



Category: Haikyuu!!, House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Sexual Content, Violence, haikyuuau, houseofwaxau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst
Summary: based on "house of wax (2005)". this is a haikyuu au! this book consists of death, sexual content, blood, gore! do not read if you're not comfortable with that. there is a playlist for this on Spotify, type in House of Wax | Haikyuu and it should pop up :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USHIJIMA PORTRAYED AS NICK JONES  
> READER PORTRAYED AS CARLY JONES  
> AKAASHI PORTRAYED AS WADE FELTON  
> OIKAWA PORTRAYED AS DALTON CHAPMAN  
> ATSUMU PORTRAYED AS BLAKE JOHNSON  
> SUNA PORTRAYED AS BO SINCLAIR

Sara dipped her fry into ketchup, staring down at the newspaper below her and letting out a hum. “There’s a place in Tribeca for three thousand,” you were moving upstate for school, having a difficult time finding a place to stay. Sara wanted to help you but she was only finding expensive places. 

“That’s still too expensive,” you told her. “all of the money I saved up won’t even cover two months of rent. I’m gonna have to work every second I’m not in class until graduation.”

Your best friend stared at you. “Y/n, don’t even think about not going,” she said. It was a good opportunity, but what was the point if you had nowhere to stay. “I’m not,” you sigh. “Good, cause you know how proud I am of you,” she gushed. “It’s just an internship,” you remind her. 

“At InStyle magazine,” Sara grinned happily. “or would you rather stay at the waffle house as a waitress forever?” you shook your head, a smile on your face. “No, thanks,” 

Akaashi, your boyfriend walked up as you and Sara shared a laugh, watching as you opened up a magazine. “Hey babe,” he said. “Hi,” you reply, looking over at him. “Sorry, there was two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom.”

“Really?” you ask, lifting a brow. He looks at Sara. “There are no rednecks in New York,” she told him. “No. There’s not,” he then cleared his throat, looking between the two of you.

You look up and Sara and she smiled. “You know, I’m gonna go see what Atsumu’s doing. He seems to like that care more than me nowadays,” Sara smirked before getting up and heading toward Atsumu. “Okay, now that we have a second - and I’m not trying to make this a big deal. But I swear, you know I wanna have a good time on our road trip this weekend. Why on  _ earth _ , did your brother have to come with us? I mean, I thought your parents said they weren’t going to post his bail anymore,” 

Licking your lips, you shook your head. “They didn’t. Atsumu did. He invited him - I guess Ushijima makes him feel more badass, I don’t know,” 

Sara made her way up to her boyfriend, Atsumu as he rapped along to the music playing in his car, messing around with the GPS. “Atsumu,” Sara said, opening up the door to his car. He didn’t seem to care that she was standing there, giving her a brief  _ hello Sara _ as he continued to rap.

She stood there, crossing her arms. “Atsumu,” she called out to him again, feeling ignored as he continued to rap. Giving him about thirty seconds, she finally said fine and began to walk away, Atsumu pausing his music and stopping her. “Baby, come back here,” he said. “I was just messing with the GPS. I found a shortcut. Think it will save us an hour, so we can spend more time…” he trailed off, pulling Sara closer so he could whisper in her ear. 

“Okay?” he asked. Sara nodded, letting out a short laugh before kissing him. 

Ushijima and Oikawa walked out of the store, Ushijima holding a beer bottle and Oikawa holding his camera up. A homeless man sat on the ground, Ushijima let out a noise before kicking the man’s cup of money over. “Get a job,” he then told him. “That’s nice,” Akaashi said sarcastically, looking over at them as Oikawa laughed. 

You smiled at your brother as he took a seat, staring you down as he took a swig of beer carelessly. “What do you say, guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?” Akaashi looked at both the boys. You knew that him opening his mouth was going to start  _ something _ . Ushijima mocked a laugh. “Yeah,” he finally said.

Oikawa was babbling, turning his camera on to record you. “Oikawa, please don’t film me,” you put your magazine down, looking at him. “What?” he asked. “please.” 

“It’s not on, I’m not filming anything,” he lied, continuing the hold the camera up. Did he really think you were an idiot? Apparently. “The red lights on,” you tell him, Ushijima pushing the camera down. “Come on, put the camera down. You know she doesn’t like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure,” 

Your brother was starting to get on your nerves. He kept thinking you snitched on him, but you didn’t. And when you would tell him, he didn’t believe you. “Toshi, you got something you wanna say to me?”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “I think you’ve already spoken enough for the both of us, don’t ya think?” You didn’t know what to say, really. There was nothing to say. Even if you defended yourself, he would just shoot you down. “You guys are lame, I’m out of here,” Oikawa ate a few french fries before getting up. “see ya.”

Being the weirdo he was, Oikawa walked up to the car, filming the couple makeout. It wasn’t until she moved her head when she saw him. “Oikawa! Put down that damn camera, god!” Oikawa only laughed in response. 

And after that, you all filled up the cars, not having any idea what you guys would roll up on when getting to your designation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get that playlist ready :)

You sat in the passenger seat as Akaashi drove behind Atsumu and Sara, Akaashi turning the radio up as they talked about the game. "It's gonna be packed tomorrow," he said.

"Dude, speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back here, man," Oikawa whined, looking over at Akaashi. "Don't worry man, it's not Akaashi's fault his little hot wheel car only fits two," Ushijima smarted off, making you roll your eyes. "More like shot wheels car, eh? Akaashi, what did you do? Go to the barber and ask for a he-man haircut or what," Oikawa took Ushijima's comment as a way to bully Akaashi.

You glared back at him, watching as he laughed. "Shut up, Oikawa," Ushijima said as he continued to laugh, putting him on the shoulder. Ushijima found it annoying after a few more hits, hitting him back. "Ow, dude!"

Akaashi grabbed your hand, giving it a small kiss before settling down in the middle. Red lights flashed in your face from Atsumu's car in front of you, having to take a detour. "So much for this nice little shortcut," Akaashi mumbled, following after Atsumu.

Driving down the road, Akaashi caught up to Atsumu. "I hope he's not gonna get us lost," he said, trying to line up with Atsumu. "Yeah, right," you say. Oikawa was looking out the window, seeing as Atsumu could barely keep his eyes open, Sara's head bobbing up and down slowly. He let out a laugh. "Damn, yo, yo!" Oikawa hit Ushijima on the shoulder again, gaining his attention.

You were confused, looking over and seeing. Oikawa brought his camera up, recording it with a laugh. "Oh my god!" you say before also letting out a laugh. Akaashi also laughed, Ushijima raising up honking the horn to gain their attention.

She looked at you. Lifting a hand, you smiled. Mumbles were heard throughout the car and you all continued to laugh. Sara hit Atsumu's shoulder, grabbing her phone and calling you. "She's calling me," you say before answering it. "You are so busted," you tell her, looking back over to the car so you could look at her. "Lip balm - I dropped my stupid lip balm!" Sara defended.

"She dropped her lip balm," you look at Akaashi, making him smile. "Yeah right," they said, letting out yet another laugh. "So what's up?" you asked her, confused as to what you were all doing since it was getting late. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Sara looked at Atsumu. "Keep goin'," he replied, glancing over at her. "we don't even have tickets."

Sara sighed. "Babe, there's gonna be like a million scalpers there," she tried to convince him to stop. "besides if we keep driving, there's no way I'm staying up for this game."

You held a finger up as Akaashi looked at you for a response. "Why don't we just camp out? I mean we're close enough, right?" you suggest, knowing Sara would back you up on this. "Yeah, let's just pull over here, come on. We'll wake up early," Sara said, staring at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, all right," Atsumu finally gave in, but he wasn't happy about it. "Okay, we're pulling over," Sara said. Atsumu honked twice before driving ahead. You ended the call and waited to be led to your campsite. "Hey, wax museum," Akaashi saw a sign as they drove past it.

"You like stuff like that Akaashi?" Ushijima asked bluntly. "Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes," Akaashi responded. "Well, I guess if you like things pretending to be other things...which you obviously do," Ushijima replied, referring to you. "right sis?"

This made you turn and face him. Both of you stared each other down.

-

"Where are we going, Atsumu?" Sara asked as they drove across a bridge. "Just looking for some privacy," he replied before driving around in a grassy area. You all got out of the cars, stretching your legs and taking a look around the place.

"Your car sucks, dude," Oikawa told Akaashi, who only ignored him. "Sara, come with me, we'll grab the stuff," you say and she agrees, following after you to Atsumu's car. "Well, did you talk to him yet?" you ask, walking alongside the car away from the boys. "I couldn't. There's no point in freaking him out right now," Sara responded as you both came to a stop. "As opposed to when you find out you are pregnant?" you lean against the car, sending her a quick look. "Y/n, I'm not sure okay," she says. "I just think you should have a conversation with him,"

She was just way too nervous to speak to Atsumu about it. He didn't even want kids anyway, neither did Sara, though. "He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months," she said. "I don't wanna ruin it for him by starting a fight." Atsumu was very short-tempered. "Sara, he's not gonna marry you, his parents won't let him,"

"Who says I wanna get married?" she shrugged. "besides I've been late before. When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" You send her a smile, nodding. "Okay," you say. "Let's go," Sara then grabbed her bag, walking away to go get things set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those who are reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

The boys set their chairs up and got some beers to drink while they sat around and enjoyed themselves. After the tents were set up, Atsumu grabbed the football and was ready to play with the boys, heading out to clear space. "Ah yeah," he said, getting pumped. 

Ushijima sat out far away from everybody, that way he wasn't involved in anything they did. Atsumu threw the ball and Akaashi was ready to catch it until it went over his head. When he turned around, he realized it landed on Ushijima's feet. 

He didn't budge, the only movement he made was dropping his joint next to the football itself. Akaashi knew he wasn't going to give the ball to him, so he went to walk over. You watched carefully. Right when Akaashi made it to him, Ushijima abruptly stood and grabbed the ball, throwing it over to Atsumu who didn't struggle to catch it.

"Nice arm," Akaashi complimented. You got ready for a fight to break out between the two, your eyes never leaving their figures. "I see why they gave you a scholarship."

Ushijima held his hand out. "Yeah, it's a real tragedy ain't it?" Akaashi stepped closer to him. "Yeah, it is," he replied before you ran in front of him. "Akaashi, help Oikawa, okay?" he didn't budge, continuing to have a stare-off with Ushijima. "please." you add, rolling your eyes.

Akaashi sighed, turning around and heading the other direction. "Bye, Akaashi," he said. "Asshole," Akaashi muttered.

You instantly turned around to face your brother. "You know what? You can be a prick to me, that's fine, but he didn't do anything to you," he smiled. "So you admit that you did something?" 

"I admit that according to you, I did something, sure," he stared at you. "You dimed me out," he said and you shook your head, knowing you didn't. "I did not dime you out. When the sheriffs came to the house and asked me where you got the car, I said I didn't know. I didn't even know it was stolen. And you're blaming that on me?"

Ushijima waved his hands out. "You could've covered for me, huh?" you sigh, looking down. "You get caught for stealing a car and it's my fault. You're resisting arrest and it's my fault," he laughed randomly. "He took a swing at me,"

"You get kicked off the football team, it's the coach's fault. Mom and dad kick you out of the house, it's their fault. You can't keep a job for more than two weeks, and it's every manager's fault," Ushijima was determined to keep defending himself. "What can I say? I'm surrounded by idiots,"

You shook your head in frustration. "So why did you come? To piss me off?" 

"Don't you get it? You're the good twin and I'm the evil one," you stare at him in disbelief. "Grow up, seriously. You are so afraid to take things seriously,"

He drops his beer bottle. "Oh yeah? As afraid Akaashi is of leaving good old Gainesville? New York City, well I hear they got buildings as tall as the sky," he watched as you mumbled a quick oaky and then walked back over to Sara, sitting at her side.

Ushijima threw his hood over his head, taking a seat in his chair. 

The boys continued to play football until the wind blew, a sickening smell blowing their way. "Oh, that's awful," you say, covering your nose with your arm. "Oikawa, did you crap your pants again?!" Ushijima asked in an annoyed tone. Oikawa casually smelled himself. "Huh? Nah, I don't know, maybe. I'm wearing my work clothes, so,"

You followed Akaashi as he held a flashlight up toward the trees, trying to see if there was anything out there. "That's horrible," you say, scrunching your nose up in disgust. "Somethings dead out there," Akaashi says, walking around to get a better look.

There was no doubt about it. That smell was god awful. "No, somethings dead right here," Atsumu pointed down. "and we need to drink it back to life. Bless me, Wakatoshi." Atsumu looked over at Ushijima who then threw the beer over to him.

You and the group got to drinking and Oikawa started filming you all, constantly telling him to shut the camera off. You leaned over, staring at the fire while Oikawa sat on the other side, zooming in on your face, catching all of your features. 

It took you a minute to realize and when you finally do, you get up and start to chase after him, knowing that his camera was still recording even though he said it wasn't. " _Oh_ , and the tables turn," you managed to snatch the camera away from him, pointing it directly at his face. "look how cute you are on camera, though, you look good." 

Sara got up and began to help you tease him. "I think we may have to do a little makeover," you say as he hid inside the tent. You and Sara got him dressed up and you stepped out of the tent, holding the camera up. 

"Why'd you steal that car anyway man? You didn't need to do that. Get that rush, huh?" Atsumu asked Ushijima who picked up the bottle of alcohol and took a nice long swig. "Something like that," he replied.

"Come out," you call out to Oikawa. Sara pushed him and he stumbled out of the tent. He had on bedazzled sunglasses and wore a yellow jacket with jeans. "You look like Elton John but more gay," the boys laughed. "Elton John is gay?" Oikawa asked, having no clue he was gay. 

You all continued to laugh before you turned to your boyfriend. "Why don't you ever make me that pretty, Y/n?" you strut over to him, climbing onto his lap. Oikawa steps up behind you, taking his camera. "Give me my camera, baby, come on now," you were surprised Akaashi didn't get mad at the pet name that Oikawa had given you, but then again you were in his lap, now Oikawa's. 

Oikawa started filming again, showing where Atsumu and Sara began to make out. "Oh yeah, that's good, let me get some of that action," Oikawa said before turning the camera over to you and Akaashi, who also begun to make out. Ushijima sat there, looking up as Oikawa turned the camera toward him. "Don't even think about it, I ain't kissing you, dude," he laughed softly.

"You know you want me, man," Oikawa joked before bright lights blinded you all, turning the camera to show a truck pulling up onto the lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
